Stay With Me
by imyourqueen
Summary: HD slash. Mpreg. Harry found Hermione in need of help. Draco have been hiding something from the Golden Boy. What's Snape doing in the picture?


Title: Stay With Me

Pairings: Hp/Dm; HrG/Ss

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Warning: SLASH! Male/Male relationship!

**Chapter One**

Harry shook my head in dismay as he trudge down the neat front lawn of one of the most gorgeous house he'd ever seen. Not that there's many, mind you. He doesn't go out often, much less to view some houses. In fact, he only goes out when necessary and this situation he put himself into made him go out his flat more often than he wanted. He is a good friend and he'll do anything at his power to see to it that his friends got everything they need, especially this case. And so, he found himself facing a black wooden door, adorned with decorations for the upcoming Yule. After ringing the doorbell, he waited and scanned his surroundings.

He's in Muggle London, inside a village, which from the looks of it is where the richest and powerful people in the city lives. The door is in between two white posts, on his left there a gold plate and on it engraved the name of the owner. He didn't have the chance to look at it closely when he heard footsteps from inside, hurrying to open the door. There was a loud thump and a giggle.

This made the Gryffindor frowned. 'That giggle doesn't sound like any adult…' he thought, confused. A heavy sigh can be heard and another giggling sound. Footsteps now scattered from the insides, as if the people behind the door were chasing something that can't be captured. Harry rammed his knuckles at door, demanding attention from the owner of the house. No one answered the door but it went silent.

A giggle and soft steps can be heard and then there were voices. The green-eyed leaned towards the door, listening.

"No! Emma! Get back here!" said a voice Harry faintly recognized.

Another giggle and a small, excited voice said, "Daddy! Daddy! Me open!"

"Emma…No, let daddy open the door and I'll…let you have chocolate frogs…" said the latter's voice, this time desperate.

Harry, now curious and amused still can't put his finger on the owner of the manly voice. He sure heard it before, many times actually. He knocked again, hardly containing his curiosity, his intentions monetarily forgotten.

He heard someone cursing and the door opened slowly, the light pouring out from the inside. Harry, who's ticking of names from his mental list of people who could possibly be the owner of the voice, jumped, surprised. "Finally," he said, frustrated of having to wait that long out in the cold and excited as to know who the man is but remembered as to why he is here in the first place. He was just about to force his way, when his gaze dropped down four to five feet down, where he found a one-year old girl giggling and staring at him. He froze, literally.

In front him is a girl with pale white skin, high-cheek bones and pointed nose, aristocratic features. Jet-black hair in pigtails, just like his although his are not in pigtails and big green eyes. He stared at her, startled. He felt his insides squirmed, doing summersault and making him want to puke at the same time he felt his blood run cold. The face resembled someone, pale white skin…pointed face…

A movement on his right made the Gryffindor snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to look where it came from and had the third shock he had today. There, on the shining floor is a standing blonde Harry knew very well. He was dusting his robes from imaginary dirt, avoiding the raven' s eyes. A thug on his pants brought his attention back to the girl, who he remembered vaguely named Emma. He smiled at her, looking straight to a similar green orbs he's very familiar with and why wouldn't he be familiar with it? He'd been seeing the same green orbs for the past 19 years of his life.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" He asked, holding his hand towards her, which she took. She smiled back.

"Em-ma! Me Em-ma Pwater Malfoy!" She said in a high-pitch voice. Harry's breath hitched and his surroundings blurred. His mind screamed and his heart is pounding heavily at his chest. He can't think straight and he need to lie down. The girl just told him that her name is Emma, Emma POTTER MALFOY. 'How?! What? When?' Then he remembered something faintly from his seventh year in Hogwarts before he went unconscious.

_Harry found himself in a dark corner of a club, a whiskey on his left hand. The music is banging loudly and the dance floor was crammed with people dancing and grinding with each other. If you look closely on the darks sides of the club, you'll see figures getting it on with each other. Harry shivered and emptied his glass. His eyes scanned the circular dance floor and a flash of silver caught his attention. He watched closely as the blonde slowly swayed his body in rhythm with the music. He was dancing sensually, his hips dipping here and there and he had his hands in the air. His gray orbs hidden behind his close eyelids and the people around him unconsciously gave him space, watching him in awe. Harry wasn't surprised though. Draco is drop dead gorgeous, no use denying that and is a very good dancer. _

_Then the blonde's eyes opened slowly and turned straight to where Harry is seated. The Gryffindor sat rigidly as he watch the slytherin stared at him, still dancing. A tongue darted out from Draco's lips, licking his lips invitingly at the green-eyed. Harry's jaw hung open, his breath coming in short gasps. _

_Before he could react, he found himself in a clearing, his surroundings dark and full of trees. He looked for his wand but failed. Gulping, he stood there, lost for what to do next. He has no wand with him, do not know where he is and do not what to do to get out. And then he heard a voice. It was soft and intoxicating, calling him. He refused to listen and after a while he walked through the woods and followed the sound. The voice grew louder every step he took and when he heard movements ten feet away from him, the voices stopped. Suddenly, there was a loud shrill and Harry bolted straight to where it came from. _

_What he saw made his heart stopped and break at the same time. Draco Malfoy, lying on the middle, bathing on his own blood, one hand clutched over his stomach. He had his eyes closed and his face contorted in a twist from pain. The Gryffindor reluctantly made his way towards the fallen man, pulling the blonde to him and gently placing his head on his lap. "Malfoy, what happened? Are you all right?" _

"_Emma…" was all the slytherin said before he went limp in Harry's arm. _

Green-eyes snapped wide open, panting for air. He was sweating from his dream that he barely remembered and his throat dry. He needed water. 'Water.' He thought and slowly stood up. He stiffened when a different sight welcomed him. 'Where am I?' He grabbed his wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue in case someone attacked him. He scanned the room and thought it was elegant. 'Victorian Style, tasteful,' he thought to himself. A lump on the floor caught his attention and as quietly as he could he moved closer to look at it. A girl, sleeping peacefully hugging his stuffed lion protectively. And then he remembered. Draco Malfoy. Emma Potter Malfoy. Hermione. And Snape Severus! That is why he is here! That grease ball has some explaining to do! The cheek of him! How dare he!

Four months ago, he was living a perfectly problem free life. Yes, perfect. No Voldemort, no homeworks and no tests. Life back then was heaven, until that faithful night.

**Flashback**

Harry was lounging on his living room, fishing through channels for anything that could hold his attention for the night when an urgent knocking came from his door. Frowning, he set his remote down and thought of someone who would visit him at this time of the night. Its 11 pm and his muggle friends are probably asleep. No wizards or witches knew where he is, he made sure of that. So, he cautiously unlocked the door but left the chain in tact, in case it's someone who wants him dead and opened it.

The sight he saw made him slam the door closed and quickly unhooked the chain from the wall and reopened it, just in time to catch his fallen bestfriend who was soaking wet from the rain. He lifted her effortlessly and kicked the door closed again, waving a hand under the weight and locked it magically.

He gently placed Hermione on his bed, dried her completely and checked for any fever. None. He quietly sat on the bed, looking over her and thought of the reasons why she went looking for him, when clearly, he doesn't want to be found. He told her that after the war, which they won, that he doesn't want anything or anyone from the wizarding world to have contact in him. He still doesn't know why he did it. He just had to run away. Run away from the media, from the people, from fame…from the pain of lost. Hermione was the only one left close to him, Severus Snape and Blaise Zabini, who spied for the light side. Draco Malfoy went missing before the end of seventh year and frankly, Harry didn't mind it _then_. But over a few weeks of not seeing the blonde, Harry felt empty, emptier than he ever felt of losing his godfather, Sirius Black.

It was then that he realized that he felt something for the Slytherin and was then grateful that he wasn't there at all or Harry will be forced to confess what he feels. He quietly left his room, and heated a pot of water, in case his friend woke up and in need of something hot. But that water went untouched for the next 24 hours when Hermione finally went back to world of the living.

Harry made her dinner and for that she was grateful. She ate quickly like there's no tomorrow, stuffing spoonful of food one after another. This made the Golden Boy smiled and thought how Ron would react to this new Hermione. This made Harry noticed the state of his friend is now. Pale skin, shabby clothes that is too large for her and she became scrawny, 'what the hell happened to her?' he asked himself. After a while, Hermione finished the whole dinner and her eyes where anywhere but him as she muttered her thanks. The man just nodded and took a sit opposite her. He offered her a piece of cake he had left and she regretfully said no after hearing what flavor it is.

"Well, will you tell me why you are here?" he asked, worried and curious at the same time. The former Head Girl just stayed quiet, her eyes never leaving the now cleared table. Harry magicked it away. "Alright then, what happened to you that put you in such state?"

Hermione murmured something quietly and Harry had to ask again, this time to answer loudly. "My parents kicked me out…"

He just stared at her, seeing if she's lying. 'Of course she'll not lie! Why would she?' "Why?"

Hermione had her head hung in defeat and whispered, loud enough for her companion to hear, "cause I'm pregnant…"

This, of course, made Harry want to quickly stand up and roared a very menacing 'What?! Who did this? Tell me and I'll kill him!' but stopped himself. Instead, he settled with just an audible "what?"

Hermione lifted her head, tears on her eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I don't have anyone to turn too…my parents doesn't want me back and my relatives are all gone somewhere…please Harry…just for some time…I'll look for a job and I'll leave you in peace as soon—"

"Hermione, shh! Stop!" He said, holding up his hand. She bit her lip and nodded. "How far are you?" he asked gently.

"About five months…" she answered truthfully.

Again, Harry had the urge to stand up and shout obscenities at her like 'What?! Why didn't you tell me!' "How long are you…you know, you were thrown out?" he asked, worried.

"Just a month ago. When they did, I have nothing. I'm still studying college and then it happened. They threw me out and…I've been looking for you from then on…"

"Just a month ago?! But…you could have died! Where did you sleep? What did you eat? What about money?" he ranted on, making Hermione smile at him.

"Harry, its ok. I found you. Its all right now." She said, still amused.

This calmed Harry down. He sighed heavily and looked up at her. "Hey, I'm glad you found me. And you don't have to leave…you could…I want you to stay, you know…if you want too…" he said.

"But, I thought…"

"No, it's all right. I've been stupid then, to say all those things…you're the only I've got left and I was stupid enough to…cast you away. I'm sorry…" Harry said and was suddenly blinded with brown frizzy hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and vice versa. They stayed like that for a while before Hermione settled down again, drying her tears. "Hey, why are you crying…" Harry said nervously. He hated crying and he hated seeing people cry.

"But, Harry…oh! You…thank you!" she said before sobbing again. Harry felt awkward for a moment and patted her gently on the back.

"Come now, Hermione…get some rest, looks like you need it." He whispered and then remembered something. As they entered Harry's room, gave her some clothes to fit her, he asked, "Who's the father?"

This made her froze and answered weakly, "I'll tell you when it's the right time, Harry. Is that alright?" she asked in return. Harry contemplated this and nodded. He knew he wouldn't get his answers right away. Obviously, it pains her just to even think about it.

Four months of shopping for baby stuff, a whole new wardrobe for Hermione, maternal things and magically made another two rooms for her and the baby, the pregnant Gryffindor was in labor.

After answering at least five questions of "are you the father?" and answering back with a truthful "no, I'm not" and "just shut up and tend to her already!" they left him alone and took Hermione, who is now lying on the hospital bed in the delivery room. He was furious with them and this gave them the reason to let Harry inside to watch and coach her friend.

Three long and painful contractions, Harry made an attempt to ask her the same question four months ago. He thought that since she's distracted and in pain, she'll answer willingly and won't even know she did. "Who's the father, Hermione?" he whispered and exactly after those words came out, another contraction made its way to his friend's body. She shouted and shouted some more, this time, a name. "Sev…Severus! Snape!" She yelled. Of course, Harry ignored this rubbish. He thought of it as Hermione's choice of name for the baby and he shuddered. 'Who would want to name their child Snape Severus?'

He asked again, this time she pulled his shirt down to him, her eyes burning with fire whether from pain or anger, he didn't know. "Severus Snape! That man! I'll get him for this if it's the last thing I'll do!" she shouted and then the baby was out. Harry paled and thought for a while that he needed some medical attention as soon as possible.

"Hermione…? Snape…?" He whispered to himself as he watched her friend slumped down the bed, breathing heavily. A bundle of blankets were given to him and again, the dreaded question of "Are you the father?" If Harry wasn't in his right sense, he would have thrown the bundle at her face and tell her to scram but the now squirming baby currently overwhelmed him in his arms. "Oh, look at that…ten fingers and ten toes…" he smiled at down at the baby and was interrupted, by yet again, that infuriating question. He glared at her and was about to say something nasty when a little hand grabbed his shirt. "Hello there little one, I'm your uncle. _Uncle _Harry." He stressed the word uncle to shut the nurse up. Then the newly born baby opened her eyes widely and Harry swore he saw Snape's eyes minus the glare and the look of hate the professor usually have.

**End of Flashback**

Thus, finding himself seated inside the living room that was supposed to be Snape's not Malfoy. He cursed that witch who gave him this address. 'Called herself information booth! Ugh! You call this information?' he thought, indignant.

He stood and in a very cat-like fashion, stretched. He's tired, lack of sleep is now catching up on him. From the hospital, after making sure that his friend got all that she need, he left for Leaky Cauldron to search for Snape. He heard that the ex-spy quitted teaching at Hogwarts after the war and settled on living on his family's money. They gave him this address and told him that _this_ is where _he _is currently living.

Harry walked around the living room and the moving pictures in frames caught his attention. He inched closer to see who it was. One of the pictures showed Draco Malfoy holding a baby on his arms, looking tired and paler than usual but smiling happily. Others pictures where the same, always the two of them but each have a much more older child. But a picture made Harry nervous and…jealous. There, on the largest frame is the three of them, waving at Harry happily. Draco, seated on a couch and Emma on his lap, while Snape stood behind, leaning forward so that he was the same level as them. They look happy and content…

Harry not dared to think of the possibilities forming in his head. No, it can't be. Its too disgusting to even think about it. Its impossible, Malfoy can do better than that, right? Besides, Snape is like a father…and will pass for a grandfather even. They can't be…right?

A voice behind him made him jumped, "Can't be lovers?" said a silky voice which belonged to none other than Severus Snape.

TBC..

Review? Thanks!


End file.
